Tomorrow is Forever
by Waves of Rage
Summary: ON HOLD Trish Stratus, John Cena, and Melina Perez are all best friends but what if both Trish Melina fall for John and he falls for both of them? Join the gang in their journey of love and drama in high school Trish/John/Melina/Maryse includes many more.
1. The New Girl in Town

Hey so I deleted my other two stories titled "The Perfect Diva" and "You are Everything I Want" I wasn't happy with them they totally sucked.  
So this is a new story entitled "Tomorrow is Forever" this story is about Wrestling of course.  
And there will be a love triangle in this story it's a Trish Stratus/John Cena/Melina Perez story The plot starts off in high school as they work they're way to college and then professional wrestlers But along the way Trish and Melina both fall in love with John and John falls for the both of them Who will win John's heart in the end?  
Main Characters: John Cena, Trish Stratus, and Melina Perez Other characters include: Randy Orton, Phil Brooks aka CM Punk, Adam Copeland aka Edge , Ashley Massaro, Amy Dumas aka Lita, Mickie James, and many many more So the story starts of with Melina Perez being a new student in a school that's called Lakeside Lions.  
The Lion is the schools mascot and here are what the characters are Jocks: John, Randy, Adam, Amy(yes she's on the guys basketball team)  
They are in the schools basketball team Cheerleaders: Trish, Phil (yes he's a cheerleader), Mickie, Ashley Melina is the new kid in school she later finds herself joining the gang and eventually becomes a cheerleader They are also the "bitches" in school that think they are better than anyone Bitches: Maryse, Michelle McCool, Beth (yes Beth Phoenix), Natalya, Candice Michelle There are also jackasses in this story Jackasses: John Morrison, Mike aka The Miz, Chris Jericho,  
There will be many pairings in the story And alot of drama for sure Also they all live with parents of course and John(Cena) doesn't have parents in the story so he lives with Randy John's parent didn't want him Let's start off with chapter one shall we?

Chapter One: The New Girl In Town

"Mel dear, hurry or you're going to be late for your first day of school at Lakeside Lions" said Melina's Mom as Melina was still getting ready for school It was her first day of high school and she wanted to make friends and impress people "I'll be down in a minute mom" Melina responded to her mom who was headed out the door to wait for Melina in the car A few minutes later Melina came down wearing some skinny blue jeans and a a plain blue shirt with black stripes all over As her mom drove they got to Lakeside Lions "Woah, this school is huge mom" Melina said in amazement at how big the school was "I know honey, well off you go you don't want to be late class starts in about twenty minutes" she kissed Melina good bye And she drove away Melina made her way in to the school she went directly into the Main Office to get her classes and her locker "Hi I'm here to get my classes and my locker my name is Melina Perez" she told the young lady who had brown hair and brown eyes "Ahhh yes you're the new student Melina okay hi I'm Stephanie McMahon" she held out her hand to shake Melina's "Here are your classes and locker number if you need any help just come to me" Stephanie told Melina "Okay thanks" she left the office and looked at her schedule

First Period: English with Room number 25 Second: Homeroom Math with Room number 9 Breakfast 25 minutes Third: Physical Education with Gym Fourth: Science with Room number 12 Lunch 45 minutes Fifth: History with Room number 8 Sixth: Art class with Room number 54

Locker Number: 646 Combination: 16, 24, 16 Turn right to 16, turn left to 24, finally turn right to 16

She went to her locker to try to open it "640. 642, 644, 646 here's mine locker now to open you" she said she put in the combination and opened it successfully She noticed someone opening their locker next to hers he had blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes "Hey John" shouted a guy The guy next to Melina's locker turned around and said "Hey Randy" responded John Melina couldn't help but notice how attractive John was They both left to go to their classes Melina checked her watch five minutes until the bell rang She was trying to find her way to room twenty-five but couldn't find it "Oh great I can't find my first class now I'm going to be late" she mumbled to herslef She kept on walking until she saw a blonde girl with brown eyes approaching her "You look lost do you need any help?" the girl asked "Actually I am lost it's my first day and I can't find my first class" Melina told her "Well My name is Patricia Stratus but you can call me Trish, let me see your class schedule" Trish said to Melina Melina gave Trish her schedule and the bell had rung "Oh great no I'm late and I've made you late to your class" Melina told Trish who felt bad for making her late to her class "It's okay you have all my classes will understand here lets get going now" she gave Melina her schedule back and they went upstairs to room 25 "You are late Miss Stratus why it's not like you?" asked Trish who had just came in the door as Melina was right behind her "I was helping our new student find her class she got lost" she said and pointed to Melina "Oh it's okay very understandable here take a seat Patricia" Trish sat behind Randy Melina got closer to the teacher and handed him her schedule He signed her paper "Melina Perez what a delightful name here why don't you take a seat next to , John will you please raise your hand so Melina can know who you are"  
John raised his hand he was sitting in the very last row she went all the way in the back to sit next to John "John will you please show her the text book we are using and assign her a english book you know where the book room is here's your pass" told John "Hi I'm John, John Cena" he stuck out his hand and shook Melina's hand "Melina" she simply responded He got the pass and told her to follow him "Can I see you classes?" John asked politely "Sure" she responded and handed him her schedule "Looks like we'll be seeing alot of eachother we've got all our classes together" he told her with a smile They got to the book room where Stephanie was "Hey Stephanie I need an english book for the new student Melina" John told Stephanie "Oh god I should have given you your books first Melina I'm so sorry here why don't I give you all your text books and you can put them in your locker" Stephanie told Melina "Okay" she responded it seemed like she was a litte shy for some reason "I'll get them Steph" John told Stephanie who handed him four text books "Later Steph" they both walked out of the book room and headed for Melina's locker "Where's your locker?" he asked "It's next to your 646 I saw you earlier with some guy" she told him "Next to mine great we don't have to walk that far" they got to her locker and she opened it "Well here are your books that you keep inside your locker and here's you english book that you need right now" he said as he put three books in her locker and handed her one "Thanks" she simply responded "So where are you from?" he asked trying to start a conversation as they walked back to class which was pretty far considering it was upstairs "Los Angeles" she told him "Wow you moved all the way from Los Angeles to over here in Boston?" he said suprised "Yeah my dad got a new job all the way over here and well we had to move" "Well anyways you're day is going to be great because I'm going to show you all our classes and you can come with me at breakfast and lucnh so you can get to know my friends"  
"That's so sweet of you" she told him with a smile "Anything for the new student who by the way has a gorgeous smile" John told her She smiled and blushed a litte They finally got back to their english class "You're back good we were just about to discuss about our class project for Rome and Juliet" told John and Melina who both took their seats in the back kept on talking about the project "Anyways this project is worth thirty percent of your grade you don't do it your grade will drop down" the teacher continued "You will work in partners a boy and a girl you will have exactly two weeks starting on Monday and I will pick your partners on Friday"  
Every one sighed and boo'ed "Come on can't we pick our own partners?" asked Randy "No I will pick them" the teacher told Randy The bell rang for second period and everyone headed out the door "Well time for second period the longest and most boring period of the day Melina here follow me" he said and he placed his arm around her shoulders "I have a feeling we're going to be great friends" he told her "Hey John do you have 's homework?" Trish asked as she approached them "Now Melina this is a question no one should ever ask me" he said as he laughed "Now since when do I do my homework just do what I do Trish lie" he laughed Melina giggled a bit "Don't hang around with him Melina he's just a bad influence he never does his homework" Trish told Melina as she grabbed her by the hand and led her inside their homeroom "She's just kidding Melina Trish and I are best friends since diapers" he said "Yeah Melina but he's such a dork and an idiot let's see what lie he comes up with today sit next to me" Trish said and sat down Melina sat down next to her John sat behind Melina "Okay everyone take out your homework from last night it's due today" said As she walked around and grabbed everyone's homework she noticed Melina "You must be the new kid in town well don't worry you can give me the homework tomorrow" "John where's your homework?" asked the teacher "I couldn't do it I was just so depressed at how I'm so stupid in this class" he started to cry but he was just fake crying "Oh you're not stupid John you're just putting youself down too much why don't you just give me the assignment tomorrow" she said and walked away He sat up and smiled and winked at Melina

The bell rang time for breakfast By the end of the day Melina had made alot of new friends and loved all her classes

"Hey honey did you make any friends? Any cute guys?" asked Melina's mom as she walked in "I've made lots of friends and as for cute guys yeah, there's one cute guy" she said as she smiled and walked upstairs to her room

So there goes the first chapter I didn't go through all the classes because that would have been too long Anyways tell me if I should continue this story or not?  
I kinda liked the first chapter Reviews please :)

I know everyone that I mention that would appear in the story didn't appear they'll appear soon enough

How good or bad is it so far?


	2. New Elective New Students

Hey so here's another chapter of "Tomorrow is Forever"

Thanks for those who review

Special thanks to Team Novak I can't believe she reviewed I never thought such a talented writer like her would review my story

She pointed out that the paragraphing was hard to read sorry about that I think it was the way the laptop does the paragraphs still haven't got the hang of the new laptop xD

So I'm using the house computer right now and I'm home alone currently listening to my obsession right now "To The Edge" by Lacuna Coil freakin' love it

Did I mention Team Novak has like the best stories ever I'm currently waiting on an update for "Chasing Pavements"

Chapter Two: New Elective New Students

_"Why are you guys leaving me?" the six year old boy asked_

_"Because we don't want you we never wanted you, you were a mistake" the man told his son_

_"I should have had that abortion that way we would'nt have had a useless bastard like you I regret the day you were born" the boy's mother said while holding back tears_

_The young boy started to cry as his parents left him standing there in front of their house_

Suddenly John woke up it was the same dream he's had ever since his parents left him

There hasn't been a single night where he hasn't had that same dream it was a nightmare to him he never understood why his parents left him

He always wanted to find out he swore that the day he would find his parents again who would find out why they left him

John looked at his clock 4:37 AM it read he still had about two more hours until he had to wake up for school he layedback down and fell asleep

Bzzzzzzz

"Wake up tiger time to roar" the sound to his alarm clock made John wake up

6:30 AM he didn't want to go to school today but he had no choice

"Hey John get your ass down here it's time for breakfast boy" screamed his best friend Randy

"Randal Keith Orton no screaming in the house you hear me son especially not to John in that tone" screamed Randy's mom she let John into their houseafter his parents abandoned him she always saw him as one of her own

John quickly got up and changed he slid his way down the banister into the living room and off to the kitchen where the people he considered his family were eating breakfast

As soon as they were done Randy and him got their backpacks an headed off to school

"Now boys don't get in trouble be safe and Randy please do good in school" sind Randal's mom as she gave both Rany and John a kiss on their cheeks

"Don't worry mom we'll behave" said John he always liked to call her mom because she always treated him like a mother

As both Randy and John walked their way to school they saw their best friend Trish Stratus walking also they decided to catch up to her

"Boo" both Randy and John startled Trish

"Don't you guys ever do that again" as she playfully smacked each one of them on the arm

Then she hugged and kissed both of them on the cheek

"So what do you think of the new girl Trish?" Randy asked Trish with curiosity

"Who Melina? She's a very sweet girl and she's got the looks of a cheerleader and well we are looking for a new co captain if we want to compete against other schools" she responded

"She's extremely sexy" Randy answered

John was silent throughout the whole walk to school until Trish decided to find out why

"Why the long face buddy?" she asked

"I had that dream again you know the one where my parents left me and said I was good for nothing" he said trying to hold back his tears but he just couldn't he started crying

Trish pulled him into a hug instantly

"Ohhh honey it's okay everything will be alright I'm here for you Randal is here for you right Randal" she motioned a hand signal for Randy to join the hug

"Ohhh uhh right you know I love you dude and we'll always be here for you" as he joined them

"It's not helping" he said as he pushed Randy out of their hug and kept on holding on to Trish

They arrived to school and went directly to their lockers class was about to start in about ten minutes

John saw Melina at her locker and to go there since his locker was next to hers and also say hello

"Hey" he said kind of nervously

"Hi John" she said and smiled

The bell rang off to their classes they went

The day went pretty smooth and fast it was already sixth period art with (and I totally fucked up the first chapter I think I forgot to mention their teachers names so here are their names: Mr. Love, Mrs. Skywalker, Mr. Skywalker, Ms. Simpson, Mr. JT, and Mrs. Swift in that order)

"Okay class I have some bad news and some good news" she said out loud to the class

"The bad news I'm not eaching art anymore" she said everyone boo'ed and made some noise

"Settle down, settle down the good news I'll be teaching you guys music so starting tomorrow which is Friday we will have instruments and you students will show us your talent and the kids that are already taking music are going to be joining us because Mrs. BomBarry retired and well I was the only one availible for extra students" with that about ten students walked in the door and sat where ever they pleased

John caught the eye of a blonde haired girl she was attractive but something made him look at her

She looked at him back and smiled then gave him a wink then laughed

"Maryse" someone shouted she turned the other way and walked into that direction

Trish saw the look Maryse gave him and got jealous a bit

"Woah Trish are you okay you seem a bit tense" Melina said as she saw Trish looking at John and Maryse

"Do I? Well I'm not tense I'm just fine" she responded

Melina didn't believe her but she decided not to ask any more questions

The teacher assigned the students instruments

John was assigned a guitar as was Randy

Phil got drums with Amy

Melina and Trish both got piano

"Ohh I so don't have a piano at my house" Melina said

"Don't worry Melina you can come to my house I have a piano you can come and we can rehearse together it will be fun and we'll get to know eachother better" she said with a smile

The bell rang it was time to go home everyone went their serperate ways while Randy was staying after school to shoot some hoops

John decided to walk with his best friend Trish

As John had his hand around Trish they talked for a while

"Hey John I couldn't help but notice that a blonde girl named Maryse was starring at you" she said hoping she would get an answer

"You know I noticed that too it was kind of awkward anyways forget about her are we still up for tomorrow night you know Trish and JC nights" he said as he poked her making her giggle

"You know it John" she said as she poked him back

"Okay, okay you win" he said as he picked her up over his shoulders and started running

"Put me down John now" she said

"Whatever you say" he threw her down on her front lawn she instantly got up and tackled him down

They both stopped and laughed at how much fun they were both having

"Well I've got to get home I'll see you tomorrow Trish" he said gave her a hug and a kiss good bye

She walked inside her home as he walked to his

On his way he noticed a moving van with people walking around

He saw someone who looked familiar but couldn't see her face clearly she went inside the house

John shrugged it off and went home

TADAA there is the second chapter hoped you guys enjoyed it I'm looking forward to those who review this chapter

Anyways I'll update either later or tomorrow for sure so don't expect my next chapter to take too long

Until next chapter

PS Team Novak I'm trying my hardest to make this story the best it could possibly be so you won't regret reading this

Peace and love


	3. John's Secret Talent

Thanks to those who reviewed me last chapter and special thanks again to Team Novak Overrated? Are you serious do you know who you are? You are the author the geneius behind "Make You Smile" More like inderrated to me how many times have you read a story and the reviewed it and the next chapter someone mentions you and how amazing you are (probably many haha)

Like dude I love you, and your work of course!  
I know I'd hate to have to see Trish and Melina's friendship go south in the later chapters I still don't know who's going to stay with John

I love Melina but I love Trish hmmmmm

Just to make it clear they are in high school i think I already mentioned that xP And they are in the twelfth grade

Ugh it's taking me forever to write this chapter probably because I'm watching a marathon of new episodes of my favorite cartoon called "Blue Dragon And my favorite character Zola is actually an enemy and just died this is my reaction "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo"  
I love her she was always my favorite ahhh well good thing there is a reincarnation of her in the second season ha xD Wait ya'll don't want to hear this you're here for the story

Chapter Three: John's Secret Talent

They were all in english class their teacher was assigning them their partners

"Okay you're with Miss Dumas" he said as he looked down to his paper seeing who would be with who "Miss Stratus you're with Mr. Brooks" he put his hand under his chin pondering on who should be with this person "Ahhhhhh Miss Perez you'll be with Mr. John Cena fortunantly this is the only class where he does all his work" he said with a smile He went over to John and grabbed him by the neck "Now John you will be good when working with her and you won't fail okay" he said in a rather serious tone John just smiled and nodded as a 'yes' answer "Okay this concludes our time for this class no you will have to read and write a report on this assignment" he said the bell rang

And oh my god I don't think I'll ever go through all the classes so let's go to PE already

"Well today is Friday and everybody knows every Friday we play against another school in basketball while the cheerleaders you know do their thing anyways we have to have team work, team spirit, and most importantly have confidence now go get ready" Mr. Skywalker screamed at everyone "Melina since you're new you go in the gym and sit on the bleachers and look pretty well you already are pretty just go out there sit and cheer" John said as he kissed her cheek and ran into the boys locker room to change into his uniform

About five minutes later the gym was filled with students and the basketball team

Mr. Skywalker was telling his team to be fast and be confident as Trish and her cheerleading team came out into the center and cheered

"Ready okay" she shouted "We're they Lakeside Lions and we're on our way to kick some Valley butt because Lions rule oh yeah Lions rule" they all cheered in unison

As Phil was holding Trish who was on top of the pyramid

As the game started the Lions got the ball during the jump ball and they handed it directly to John who just turned around a scored from the outside for three points It was already the fourth quarter and John had the ball they had thirteen seconds on the clock they were down by two and they needed to score John was eyeing the clock as soon as the clock got to the last seven seconds he dribbled and ran he faked left faked right and went straight to the basket as he jumped up for the basket someone else jumped up and crashed right into him on purpose he let the ball go it hit the backboard and went in The refferee called for the foul as he whistled his whistle (haha whistled his whistle funny)  
John went down pretty bad he was still down Randy came over to help him up John had his hands covering his face As he got up John had a cut above his eye it was gushing out blood he immediately went to the bench to get it cleaned off "Foul is on Mike Parker the basket will count plus one free throw" the referee informed "Okay John no pressure at all just make this shot and we win if you don't we'll kick your aaaaa-" Randy was slapped in the back of his head by the coach "Listen Cena you make it we win everyone's happy end of story failure is not an option" Mr. Skywalker screamed at John John went to the charity strike the referee handed him the ball John dribbled a bit and shot the baskter it hit the backboard and was rotating around the rim and it finally falls in Lions won by one Everyone screamed and cheer as the cheer team all came out on the arena and Trish instatnly ran towards John jumped in to his arms and gave him a kiss on his cheek "You did great John" she said in excitement Melina came down from the bleachers she also came running hugged John tightly and gave him two kisses one on each cheek Trish felt sick to her stomache did Melina just really do that Wait what was Trish thinking they're just friends Friends do that right

The day went by pretty fast as it was already sixth period music with Ms. Swift

The period was almost over so it was almost time to go home "Okay class we have a special performance from John the guy who scored thirty-four points in the basketball game and scored the winning basket John come on up and do your thing you know what I'm talking about" she said John couldn't believe that she knew about it how did she hear him He was alone on the rooftop when he did that "But I don't want to" he said "Come on John you were great" she pleaded "If you insist" he got up got the guitar sat on the teachers desk and started playing After a few seconds of playing he started singing

"Hello, good morning, how You do What makes Your risin' sun so new I could use a fresh beginning too All of my regrets are nothing new So this is a way, that I say I need You This is a way This is a way

That I'm learning to breathe I'm learning to crawl I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall I'm living again, awake and alive I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

Hello, good morning, how You been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in I never, never thought that I would fall like that Never knew that I could hurt this bad

This is a way that I say I need You This is a way that I say I love You This is a way that I say I'm Yours This is a way This is a way

That I'm learning to breathe I'm learning to crawl Learning to breathe I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall I'm living again, awake and alive Living again, awake and alive I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies I'm dyin'  
Yes I'm dying to breathe in I'm dyin'  
These abundant skies These abundant skies, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I'm learning to breathe I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies Hello, good morning, how You do?  
How You do?  
How You do?  
I'm dyin' I'm learning to breathe"

He ended the song with a small guitar solo

Everyone clapped as the school bell rang everyone left except for a few people

"John that was amazing anyways I'll see you on Monday" Melina said as she gave him a hug good bye

Someone else approached him a certain blonde did

"That was beautiful John, you really are something special, and sexy as hell, also what I want I get and I want you John" Maryse told him as she gave him a qick peck on the lips John was quite suprised he just starred at her and she was gone after a few seconds

Now the only people that were left were John and Trish And Trish wasn't doing so well she was stunned at what Maryse just pulled She felt her blood boiling with fury and she just wanted to go there and slap that slut but she didn't thank god She went up to John and smiled "Johnny that was great I didn't know you could sing like that" she said as she grabbed him by his hand and they left to go to her house

"I didn't know either until well I just started playing you know" he said with a shrug "So I didn't know you had a girlfriend and that she was the French Canadian Maryse" she said hoping that they weren't a couple

"Actually she isn't my girlfriend and she kissed me it was weird but it was kind of good in an awkward way she's weird I don't know what to say" he said in a deep thought with a small smile on his face

Oh how Trish hated hearing that

So I'm going to end the chapter there because it's late I'm sleepy and I wanted to post a chapter today Anways tell me how I did Later people Review please )  
PS the song John sang is called "Learning To Breathe" by Switchfoot


	4. Trish and JC Night

Thank you all to who reviewed the previous chapter I really appreciate it Special thanks to you Team Novak of course I actually LOVE Maryse in real life too haha She's my favorite next to Melina of course

I'm so happy you actually take your time to review my story I feel so special :)

The random kissing haha I needed a third person to have something with John and I'm not going to say anything more because it might spoil the events for my future chapters xD Sorry

I'm glad that you posted a new chapter for "Chasing Pavements" by the way I loved it I also loved how you left us hanging when they finally found her Also there's not that much of Randy and Stacy I miss them dearly (  
But I know they'll appear eventually :)

Chapter Four: Trish and JC Nights

"So Johnny what do you want to do? We have the whole house to ourselves and my parents don't get here until Sunday, also I have unlimited junk food for us while I'm kicking your butt in video games" she said as they both put their back packs down and sat on the couch

"Actually I just want to sit here having my arms around my best friend and just talk to eachother" he said as he put his muscular arms around Trish's body and held her tightly while they moved in to a laying down postition with Trish on top of John

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked as she ran her hands between John's hair

"Well I actually wanted to say thanks you know for just being there for me you know and for being the best friend ever this week has been so hard for me, the dreams that I have everytime I take a nap I have it when I close my eyes I have it, it keeps repeating over and over again" he said trying to hold back his tears

Trish got closer to him, hugged him tighter, and wiped his tears away with her hand

"John you know I'll always be here for you and take care of you, and I know things will get better John now how about you stop crying because you know I hate when people cry especially when they have beautiful blue eyes like you" she said with a sexy smile hoping to cheer John up

He smiled a bit as he wiped the rest of his tears away "I'm sorry I'm ruining our Trish and JC time why don't we start off by ordering pizza, playing video games, and we can have a nice swim in your pool which is incredibly big and fun because I love splashing your face with water, and finally to finish it off a nice nap in each others arms" he said as they both got up

Trish giggled "Okay Mr. I already have the day all planned out what do you want on our pizza?" she asked as she got the phone and looked through her phone book for the pizza number

"What we always get one pepperoni and one pineapple" he said "And to top it off some orange soda" John told her as he was looking through his back pack for something "Got it JC" Trish said as she called then pizza delivery and ordered their food she hung up about five minutes later

"Okay I ordered our food they said it should be here in about twenty minutes" she informed John t "Found it!" he shouted and then turned to Trish "What were you up to?" she asked out of curiosity

"Come here" he said as he motioned her to come and sit on his lap She went over and sat on his lap "Well I'm not sure if you remember but Monday is a special day for us it completes many years of us being best friends and well I got you a little something I just could not wait until Monday to give it to you" he said "Close your eyes" she smiled and closed her eyes

John grabbed her hand and managed to slide something on her finger "Okay now open them" he told her She opened her eyes and looked at her hand it was a ring which read 'TS & JC Friends Forever' she smiled at what it said "Ohhh John you're so sweet you got me something and I didn't even get you anything" she said "It's okay you didn't have to get me anything I just wanted to give you something nice and shows how muhc I care about you" he told her with a smile

"This proves that you are clearly a better friend than I am" she told him admiring the rings details and color "So Trish I say we play Little Big Planet because it's the best game on earth and we both kick butt working together" he said getting the game and putting it in the Play Station 3

"And I'm not the better friend just happened to be a good friend" he said as he smiled and hugged her "Now come on honey I know you're not going to let me play by myself" he said as he handed her a controller "Which level should we play on?" Trish asked "Any aslong as you play with me" he said as he looked for his screen name which was J. Cena and picked it Trish got her screen name which was TrishJohnBFF "Wait before we start let me change my sack boy's clothes I'm kind of tired of ninja" he said Trish giggled

"I know I'll be Senor Cheetoh and you can change your clothes and be Senorita Cheetoh" he said and gave her a quick peck on her cheek just then door bell rang

"I'll get it sweet heart" he said as he ran to go get the door

Trish just sat their with her hand on her cheek smiling

John came back with the pizzas in one hand and the soda in the other

Trish poured the soda in the cups

She turned around to give John his cup of soda but the accidentally spilled it on John's shirt

"Ohh John I'm so sorry" she said as she got some napkins to clean John up "It's okay" he said "Here why don't you take it off and I'll go put it in the dryer" she said "Okay" he took off his shirt and gave it to Trish "What?" he said as he noticed Trish was just starring at him "Nothing I'll be right back" she grabbed his shirt and went downstairs to the basement where the dryer was she put the shirt in added some soap and turned the nob

"What was I thinking telling John to take his shirt off now I have to sit with him shirtless I mean it's not that I'm complaining I mean he's my best friend I love him he's so hot plus he has a perfect body but how can I prevent myself from touching him oh man why did I have to fall in love with my best friend" she said to herself pretty loud as she was pacing back and forth

"Hey Trish" she heard John say it made her jump a bit "You've been down here for like for ever I just came to say we've got pizza waiting and a video game wanting us to play now come on" he said as he grabbed her by the hand as they went upstairs in to the living room

Boy was Trish in for a long night with her best friend

Hours passed and they finally got tired of playing their favorite game "How about a late night swim" John said "How about we go to sleep and tomorrow we swim" she tried to convince him She couldn't be in a pool with him

"Okay I'll accept but only because you're my best friend and you know I love you" John told her "Here let's go upstairs to my room where we can sleep" she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him upstairs

"Your room? But I always sleep in the guest room" "Yeah well Johnny you're sleeping with me isn't that what friends do sleep with eachother when they have sleepovers" she really wanted to sleep with John

"Fine but just so you know I'm just sleeping in boxers because jeans are not comftorable and I totally forgot to bring my pajamas" John told Trish

"Oh boy am I lucky tonight" she whispered to herself "What was that?" John asked "Nothing dear nothing" she responded good thing John didn't hear what she said

They got in to Trish's room "You aren't very girly Trish are you" he said as he noticed the sport stuff around her room "Not really" she answered "I thought your room would be pink atleast but no it's green and all these posters wow I remember the last time I came in here this room was alot more..... what's the word feminine I remember your room being bright purple with a shade of pink bunnies alover the room" he teased her"Haha John very funny shut up and come to bed I'm sleepy "  
John took off his jeans Trish tried her hardest not to look but she looked anyway and man was she going to have a good sleep sleeping next to that sexy friend of hers

John got under the covers and put his arms around Trish hugging her as they were trying to go to sleep "Trish you're an incredible friend just wanted to let you know that" he said as he ran his hand through her hair "Goodnight" they both said

She put her head on John's bare chest Trish wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight she'd be to busy starring at John's body

And there's chapter four hope you guys enjoyed it

Team Novak I forgot to ask you hows the paragraphing now I hope a little better atleast haha

I'm looking forward for your next chapter

Night people


	5. Grades, Dances, and An Angry Mom Oh My!

Thanks to those who reviewed

Sorry I haven't updated for about a week I apologize

Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter it means alot to me I appreciate it very much

Special thanks to Team Novak of course she's my favorite reviewer

I loved your chapter of "Chasing Pavements" it was fantastic and I can't wait for the next one

Chapter Five: Grades, Dances, and An Angry Mom Oh My!

It was Sunday morning Trish rolled over and woke up to see that John wasn't there she saw the clock which read 11:07 AM

She saw a yellow sheet of paper next to the clock

_Trish My Best Friend_

She opened it and starting reading it

_Dear Trish,_

_Sweetheart sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but I had to go back home Mom wanted me to help her with stuff and Randy needed my help_

_We got our grades today in the mail and lets just say Randy's grades weren't so pleasant atleast thats what my mom said_

_Anyways see you tomorrow babe can't wait to see your gorgeous face ;p_

_Yours Truly,_

_John_

She smiled

"Oh how I just love you John" she said to herself

Meanwhile with John and Randy......

"Randal Keith Orton I am very, very, upset you've failed math, science, and history Randal I don't like these grades and I've had it with your foolishness this is it Randal the last time you get these grades tomorrow I am going to your school and I am going to observe what you do in every single class!" screamed Randy's mom

"What no mommy I'll do anything just don't go to my school I'll start getting good grades I promise I'll be an angel like John" Randy said as he got to his knees

"Why can't you be more like John get good grades, be nice, helpful, and appreciative" she said in a very serious tone

"Randal I am going to your school and that's final" she walked away

"By the way John great grades you got straight A's" she disappeared in to the kitchen

Next day in school.......

First period went by super fast and Randy just wanted the day to end he was extremely good in first period now it was time for second period the longest class through out the whole day math with Mrs. Skywalker

"Good morning class hope you all had a good weekend" she said to her students she noticed John and Randy come in with their mom

"Ahhh Randal you're finally on time I'm assuming you're Mrs. Orton" she said to Randy's mom

"Yes, I'm John and Randal's mom I'm here to talk about his poor grades" she said

"Well we have alot to talk about" Mrs. Skywalker responded

As the teacher and Mrs. Orton were talking for quite awhile and Randy was scared, he was terrified, but most of all he was nervous he didn't want to get embarassed by his own mother

"Hey Randy did you get in trouble by your mommy" Trish teased and Melina and John laughed

They all stopped laughing when they heard Randy's mom scream

"Randal Keith Orton you are dead meat you here me what your teacher just told me is inconceivable I mean bad grades, talking back to teachers, harassing young ladies you are is so much trouble" she said as she was starring directly in to Randy's eyes

He had never been so scared in his life

"Why couldn't you be more like John?" she said once again like she had said the day before

"Because I'm not John it's always about John Randy why can't you be more like John your brother he's so sweet and good give it a break mother he's not even my real brother we all know his parents left him because they didn't want him and that we took him in to our house because you felt pitty" he managed to say in a rather very loud tone

Every one was dead silent

John was bursting in to tears

"Is that why you don't like me calling your mom mom Randy? Because she wants you to be like me? Did you really feel pitty for me Mrs. Orton? Is that why you provide me with a home and food? Well guess what Randy by the time you get to _your_ house I won't be there I'll be long gone" John said as he walked away from class

"Ohhh John honey wait, Randal didn't mean that Randal you are coming with me" she grabbed Randy by the ear and started pulling him going after John

The class remained silent astonished by what Randy had just done to his _best friend _

"Okay class why don't we get out our text books and start our class work" she said she obviously did not know what to do

"What a jerk why would Randy do that to his best friend John" Melina told Trish

"Seriously especially about someting like this"

The bell rang it was time for the last class of the day

No one had seen John as for Randy every one ignored him

Everyone took theirs seets in art class

Mrs. Swift was taking attendance when she noticed John's seat was empty

"Has anyone seen John today?" she asked the class

"I'm right here" he said as he walked in to the class room and sat in his seat

Another bell sounded it was time for announcements

"Hello Lakeside Lions this is Maryse Ouellet with some big news this Friday is the after school Be Want You Want To Be Dance everyone is invited and this will be a costume dance so all you guys out there ask your special girl to dance I have some other news before my guy decides to ask somebody else to the dance this message is for John Cena that's right John this is for you I wanted to ask you to be my date for the Dance this Friday this concludes our announcements I'll be waiting for your response John" she finished saying

Trish couldn't control her emotions yet again she wanted to scream at John telling him that he should go with her to the dance but she didn't

Art was going by fast everyone was working on their assignment while John was working on his both Melina and Trish were worried for him

"Do you think he's doing fine?" Melina asked

"Probably maybe he just needs time for himself to think about what his best friend did" Trish responded

The bell rang it was time to go home

Both Melina and Trish went to John

"Are you okay" they both asked at the same time

"Yeah I'm just hurt you know I didn't want everybody to know about my personal life like that" he said

"Anyways I'm going to stay over at Phil's house so I'll talk to you girls later" he said he hugged them goodbye

John was approached by a familiar blonde

"So John have you thought about it" she asked

"Yes Maryse I have and my answer is yes I'd love to go to the dance with you" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went with Phil

Short chapter I know I just wanted to update as soon as possible

I'm sure my next chapter will be better

Later folks


	6. Confusing Crushes

Thanks for everyone who reviewed the previous chapter

Special thanks to Team Novak

I love you I really think I haven't said that enough you're the best ever

I can't wait for your next chapter

Chapter Six: Confusing Crushes

It was Tuesday morning everyone was at school except for John

"Dude where's John?" asked Melina

"He said he felt weird staying at my house so he left by the time I went outside the house he was gone" Phil responded

"Where could he be?" Trish added

"Ohhh great look who's coming this way it's Mr. I hate my best friend guy Randy" Melina said as she rolled her eyes Randy was coming their way

"Hey guys what's up?" he said as he joined them

"What's up? How dare you even come and talk to us after what you did to John?" Trish said with anger

"You want to know why because I was tired of him getting all the attention from _my_ mom she's not even his mom I was tired of his bullshit anyway" he answered back with attitude

SMACK

Melina slapped him and walked away to first period

"Geeze all this over John" he said as he covered his right cheek with his hand

SMACK

Trish slapped him on the other side of his face she walked away too

"Oh great let me guess you're going to slap me too Phil aren't you?" he said as he held both of his hands on his face

"No but I will do this" he said as she shoved him against the lockers with Randys head connecting with the lockers

He went after Trish and Melina

"Fuck what did I do to my best friend I'm such a douche bag" he mumbled to himself

"Need some help?" asked a familiar voice

"John? But I thought you hated me?" he was suprised finding himself being helped by John the guy he embarrassed just yesterday

"I do but you're like a brother to me and even though I want to hate you right now I can't because you've always supported me" he said as he gave Randy a hand to help him up

"I suppose an apology wouldn't be the best thing I can say right now?" he said

"An apology and some help" John responded

"John I'm truly, deeply, and really really sorry"

"Help? With what?" Randy added

"Well Maryse asked me to the dance I said yes I need a costume that will impress her" John said as they both headed for first period the bell had rang

"How would you like to go to the dance with me?" a tall muscular guy asked Melina

"Umm I don't even know you" she said as she was confused

"Well we can get to know eachother" he responded

"I'll think about it" she answered

He left

"Melina tell me that that guy over there didn't just ask you to the dance" Trish said she was just confused as Melina

"Ummm he did but I don't think I might even go to the dance" she said matter of factly

"Why not?" Trish asked in curiousity

"Because the guy I was going to ask to go with me already got a date for the dance" she said with a sigh

"Who was the guy?" Trish asked another question once again

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell him anything"

"Do I know him?"

"Actually you do Trish he's you're best friend John I like him" said Melina

_Shit_

That's all Trish could think of now one of her friends has an eye on John

"I have something to tell you Melina"

"I've been in love with John since the day we've met since grades school and middle school I've always loved him but I've been too afraid to tell him how I feel" she confessed

"Wow this sort of makes things even more awkward" Melina said as she scratched the back of her head

"Yeah I mean two friends crushing on the same guy" Trish said

"I've got a plan Melina and I need your help" she said with an evil smile on her face

"What kind of plan?" Melina asked

"You like John I like John and we both don't want him to go to the dance with that no good of a blonde Maryse lets make her hate John so that she doesn't want to go to the dance with him" she said

"Yeah but wouldn't that be kind of mean? I mean considering John kind of likes her" Melina responded

"Yes but we both like him so it's kind of like we're trying to protect him from oh what's her face"

"Maryse" Melina said

"Yes that person I bet she's a slut she kind of looks like one" Trish said

"Wait scratch that she is a slut"

"Wow you really want John by the way you're planning all this right now" Melina said

"Let's make a promise Melina we get Maryse out of John's life as soon as we do that we'll tell John how we feel towards him and if he does like one of us back we won't date him" she said as she held out her hand

"I'll compromise I'll help you get Maryse away from John but we tell him how we feel in sixth period" she said

"We've got ourself a deal and a plan" she said as they both shook hands as a sign of an agreement

(Okay I'm going to skip all the classes and go straight to sixth period I will be doing that often because I don't feel like writing what happens throughout the whole day I'll do that when I feel like it)

Sixth period

"Okay class I'm going to give you guys a day off so today do whatever you want just stay in the class and if the principal or assistant principal or anybody important come pretend you're working" Ms. Swift said as she sat down at her desk and started reading a book

"Is that John with Maryse and Randy?" Melina asked

"I think it is" Trish responded

"I can't believe he's talking to him after what he did to him" Phil added

"Do you want to go to the dance with me Phil?" Amy asked

"Wow Phil and Amy I totally did not see that coming" Trish said

"They'd make a cute couple" Melina responded

Phil was turning red

"Oh my god he's blushing" Trish squealed

Phil nodded and smiled

"Cool" Amy responded

"Lets just go over there and tell him" said Melina

Trish nodded as they both walked over to where John, Maryse, and Randy were

"John we need to talk to you in private" Trish told him

He got up and followed them

"What's up" he asked

"John we love you" they both said t the same time

"I love you too" he said

"No we mean we both have feelings for you as we want to be more than friends" Trish and Melina both confessed

"Ohhh wow I'm ummmm... flattered but I'm confused at the same time" John said he was confused big time

His best friend Trish and his other friend Melina in love with him?

"Can I tell you girls something?" he asked

"Sure"

"Anything"

"What if I told you I loved you? Like I loved you both?" he said

They were both astonished

Ending the chapter there because I want to leave you all on a cliff hanger :P

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though I don't really like it

Review please :)

Team Novak I'm looking forward for your review


	7. An Unforgettable Dance Part One

Thanks for everyone who review the previous chapter I love your reviews

Especially Team Novak's reviews

Have I told you that I love you? :) I think I have

I can't wait for you next chapter

Chapter Seven: An Unforgettable Dance Part One

This was a long week for all the students

Trish, John, and Melina hadn't talked to eachother since he confessed his love for both of them

He had been spending most of his time with Maryse and his best friend Randy

It was Friday after school and everyone was at the dance

"Yo dude why don't you ask her to dance I've noticed you've been starring at her all day" John told his best friend

"Because she's too good for me plus she's the daughter of the principal and I'm not on Mr. McMahons good side so if he saw me dancing with his daughter Stephanie he would kill me" Randy responded

He had been starring at Stephanie since the dance started she was dressed up as Wonder Woman

And Randy was dressed up as Super Man

"Randy do you want me to go ask her if she wants to dance with you?" Maryse asked

"Yes please" he replied

"Here Maryse why don't I go ask Stephanie and you wait here and look pretty" John said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek

"I'll be back babe" he left

"Do you see him anywhere Trish?" Melina asked

"If I would have seen him we wouldn't be looking for him right now Melina geeze how hard is it too find John" Trish said

"You guys don't know what he's dressed as?" Amy asked

"If we knew we wouldn't be looking for him Amy" Trish said with a bit of frustration

"John? He's dressed as Captain America I saw him not that long ago with Randy and Maryse somewhere near the punch table you can't miss them because Maryse has blood all over her body I think she's a murderer or something that involves blood and if you don't see them look for Randy he's dressed as Super Man" Phil said

Melina and Trish left they went to go look for John

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone over here Stephanie?" John asked Stephanie

"No one asked me to the dance either because of my dad or they just don't like me" she asnwered

"Listen how would you like to dance-" he was cut off

"I thought Maryse was your date?"

"No I'm not asking you to dance with me my friend Randy wants to dance with you and he doesn't want to ask you because he thinks you're too good for him since you are in the advanced classes and all but he's been starring at you since the dance started" John told her

"Really? I guess I can understand why he didn't ask also because he's spends most of his time in my father's office" she said

"Well Randy is waiting over by the table with my date Maryse and I bet he's dying to dance with you" he said trying to convince her to dance with Randy

"I'll dance with him on one condition, later on you and your friends we all go somewhere I know and play games" Stephanie said

"You've got yourself a deal now why don't we go with Randy and Maryse"

They both went towards Maryse and Randy

"Hi Randy" Stephanie greeted

Randy opened his mouth like he was about to say something but instead he stuffed his mouth with some food

"He's nervous he doesn't know what to say but there's one thing you can be sure about he's happy that you're here" Maryse whispered in Stephanie's ear

"Why don't we dance Randy?" she took his hand and led him to the dance floor

"Randy just be yourself I'm dancing with you isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, this is what I wanted for me to be dancing with you Stephanie McMahon the principals daughter" he said

"Randy just shut up and move it" she said as they both started dancing

"Oh my god he's over there with Maryse oh my gosh he looks so hot" Trish said as both her and Melina were spying on him behind some people

"Oh my god he's getting closer to her to kiss her" Melina said as she cover her mouth with her hand

"Isn't it funny how he says he loves us both and kisses another chick like seriously" Trish said she was obviously jealous

"Maybe he likes her more than he likes us?" Melina responded

"He can't possibly like her more than us like seriously look at us we're way better looking than that no good of a woman"

"Trish why don't we just stop spying on John and just enjoy the dance?" she asked

"Because I wanted to dance with John and I know you wanted to dance with John" Trish responded

"We both obviously did want to dance with John" she mumbled

"I heard that"

"Hi I'm looking for Melina have any of you seen her?" the guy that had asked Melina to the dance earlier this week asked

"Oh yeah John she's over there by Trish" Phil answered

"Thanks dude" John M. responded

"Hi Melina I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" he asked

Trish gave Melina a look

"I'd love to dance" she took his hand as they headed to the dance floor

"Great now I'm the only one that's dateless in this freakin' dance" she said out loud to herself

"You won't be dateless in this dance if you agree to dance with me?" a guy dressed in an Astronaut costume asked Trish

"And who might you be?" she asked

"The name is Chris.... Chris Jericho" as he shook her hand

"I'll accept your offer of dancing" she said as she took his hand and they both went to the dance floor and started dancing

"Are you having a good time?" John asked Maryse

"I'm having a great time because you're my date" she said as she smiled

"You've been smiling all night why Amy?" Phil asked

"Because I have a plan" she said as she smiled

"Oh is that so and what's this plan" he said

"Let's just say I made a plan with Stephanie that will make this night unforgettable" her smile grew even bigger

And I'm going to end it there because I want to update

I might update tomorrow I hope I finish writing the next capter so I can post it up before Sunday because Sunday I'll be at Disney Land with my sister and her boyfriend

Woooo!

Anyways I'll be looking forward to your reviews

Especially Team Novak's reviews

I'm waiting for an update :)


	8. Interesting Night For John

Thanks to those who review chapter seven I really appreciate it

Special thanks to Team Novak of course :)

I'm glad you liked the previous chapter

I'm still waiting for an update Missy :-P

You've got me so hooked on what's going to happen next

* * *

Chapter Eight: An Unforgettable Dance Part Two

Everyone was having a real good time dancing to the music, the food was great, and they were enjoying is because they all had dates

Amy and Stephanie were talking to eachother

"So you know what to do right?" Stephanie asked

"Yeah but it's going to be kind of hard considering that they're out on the dance floor" Amy replied

"Okay how about you go find Melina and I'll find Trish?" Stephanie asked

"How about you go find both of them while I'll get John?" Amy replied with another question

"Fine but make sure Maryse doesn't follow you two"

"I won't let that happen Stephanie trust me on this one" Amy left looking for John

* * *

"You know John you're a real good dancer" Maryse said

"But I'm a better kisser" John said as he leaned in to kiss Maryse

After about two minutes they broke off their make out session

"Come on I want to show you something" John said as he took Maryse by her hands he led her to the main hall and up a few flight of stairs which led to the roof top it was night time you can see all the stars and the beautiful moon

"Wow John the sky it's amazing all the stars and the moon" she said

"The night sky sure is beautiful but it's not as beautiful as you" he said as they were starring in to each other's eyes

"John you're so sweet" she said as she huggged him

"Maryse I looo-" John was cut off by Amy

"Maryse there you are I've been looking for you all over the place" Amy said

"What?" she looked at Amy with confusion written all over her face

"I have to talk to you private" Amy said

"Why do you have to talk to Maryse?" John asked

"I'll explain later" she screamed as she dragged Maryse by her hand and took her in to the Janitor's closet where Maryse was knocked unconcious by Amy's right fist connecting with her eye

"Sorry Maryse but John is not for you" Amy said as she locked the Janitor's closet so when Maryse wakes up she would have no escape she quickly jogged her way back to John

* * *

"Wait explain to us again why Trish and I are both here outside of the school Stephanie?" Melina asked

"I'm sorry but I can't say anything until Amy gets here with John" Stephanie replied

"John? what does John have to do with us being outside the school Steph?" Trish asked

"Look we're just waiting for Amy and John please just work with me here and wait patiently" Stephanie said

* * *

"How much longer until we get to Stephanie, Amy?" Randy asked

"Because John here isn't getting any lighter he's getting heavier as we speak can't I just drag him?" he added

"Look just get John to the front of the school" she said

"But he's too heavy" Randy whined

"Here give him to me Randy so you can shut your mouth" Phil said as

"Look the both of you just stop your talking and get walking because if Maryse wakes up and sees us ohhh there's going to be hell to pay from that woman" Amy screamed as she walked her way to Trish, Stephanie, and Melina

"What happened to John?" Stephanie asked as she saw Phil carrying John over his shoulders

"Let's just say I couldn't think of any other way to bring him here" Amy responded

Stephanie said "Why didn't you just tell him you needed him to follow you? That would have been much easier"

Amy replied with "By the time I realized that he was already knocked out"

"Owwww my fuckin' head is killing me" everyone suddenly heard someone say "Oh my god Randal I'm so gonna freakin' kill you that shit hurt dude" they all heard John say as he kept opening and closing his eyes while rubbing the back of his head

Stephanie slapped John in the back of his head

John whined in pain

"Okay oww Stephanie what the hell is that for?" John asked me

"You know what that is exactly for Randal told me everything and I mean _everything_" she said

"Oh..... ohhhh so you know" he said he turned to Randy "You freakin douche you told Stephanie?" he asked

"It sort have or may have slipped out but it's not like I meant to say it it's just I got nervous so I didn't know what to talk about" he said

"Point is you John like both Melina and Trish right?" she asked John

"Guilty" John confessed

"And both Melina and Trish like you am I correct?" she asked the girls who were sitting

"Guilty too" they both said

"So why don't you guys both kiss eachother and maybe John figures out who he really likes" she said

"Because that would be really weird what if we reck our friendship because I might like someone better than the other person" John said

All of a sudden Trish stood up went over to John she kissed John

Everyones jaw dropped

After a few moments Trish and John stopped kissing

Melina stood up and kissed John

Everyones jaw dropped yet once again....... boy was this going to be a long night

"John!" every one turned their heads and saw a French Canadian blonde made her way

"I thought you liked me but no here you are making out with some other girl goodbye John" she slapped John and left

John just stood there standing with one hand over his face and the other on his lips wow wasn't this a confusing day for John Cena he was kissed many times he's been slapped hit on the head this was certainly _an unforgettable dance_ for him

Sorry for the late update I just got so lazy

I got braces on Saturday if anyone cares they're currently green and hurt like hell

Ummmmm my new report card came I got 5 A's and 1 C that C is for health

I dont think you people want to know this lol

Review please you know I love your opinions especially yours Team Novak


	9. Another Day Another Beating

Welcome to chapter nine of "Tomorrow is Forever" I appreciate the reviews thanks to all those who did review I loved them Team Novak special thanks to you. You know you're my favorite reviewer simply because you rock! Ummmm I've been thinking of writing another story but I don't know if people will like it it's a John/Trish pairing :] maybe after I'm done with this story I'll decide to write it I'm not sure if I wanted to I actually could update everyday since I don't do my homework for any class except for English simply because my teacher looks like he's about to eat me I'm amazed I get good grades and yet do nothing I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to read this xD

Plus I spend my time playing Pokemon games or watching Pokemon xD I'm a die hard Pokemon fan

Chapter Nine: "Another Day Another Beating"

A week had passed and it had been a _long_ week ever since the dance no one had seen John neither had Randy seen John it is once again Monday things in school had ont been the same

Melina and Trish weren't very talkative to eachother John was missing Randy had wrote a note to everyone who was there when Trish and Melina both kissed John the message said:

_Meet me at our table I've got some news about our missing boy John and it's not good I need help to save him from his misery_

_-Love_

_Randal Keith Orton_

_PS: Wow writing this felt so weird_

_PS Again: Steph I like you alot :)_

It was lunch time and everyone was sitting there but it wasn't such a pleasant place to be if you were Trish Stratus or Melina Perez they were both still ignoring eachother

"So what's this news about John?" Stephanie asked

"Well I over heard this conversation my parents were having about John and what I heard wasn't good at all my mom said that the people who moved near Trish's home are John's parents and they took him back but they beat him they beat him bad and he might move to Italy" Randy told the group

Everyone was in shock both Melina and Trish had there jaws to the ground the man they both care for is being beaten by his own parents was he really going to move?

"I say we go to Johns house right now and talk to him" Amy suggested

"We can't just ditch school you know" Stephanie said

"We have to Johns our friend" Randy stated

"I'm in" Phil said

"Me too" Melina stood up and said

"Me three" Trish also said

"That just leaves you Stephanie" Randy told Steph

"Fine but If I get in trouble I'm never going to forget this" she responded "Oh and by the way I like you alot too Randal" she mentioned

* * *

They all climbed the fence and about five minutes into their ditching plan the were chased by two vicious looking dogs

"OKay whos idea was it to go through that way who ever the genious was you're an idiot" Phil said as he caught his breath

"Whatever man lets just keep making our way towards John we're near Trish's house anyway" Randy said

It took about fifthteen minutes to get to John's parents house

They knocked on the door no one answered Randy got out a paper clip from his backpack and unlocked the door some how

"Since when do you break in to houses Mr. Orton?" Amy asked

"Ummm John taught me how that's how we got into Phils house when we played all those really mean pranks on him" Randy said as he opened the door

"That was you guys I feel so betrayed" Phil said with a hint of sarcasm

"What if Johns parents are in here and they go all psycho on us?" Melina said as her worried voice was a bit trembly

"Ummm we knocked wouldn't they have opened?" Trish said

"Wait can you hear that?" Randy said

They heard a small scream like whoever was screaming was about to pass out

"That has to be John" Randal said he instantly rushed to where he heard the noises he got to a door and tried to open it but unfortunantly it was locked

"Darnit it's locked" Randy said as he punched the wall

"John is that you?" Phil screamed

They heard a small whimper and a small voice

"You stupid useless child you'll never learn" they heard a deep voice say

"This isn't good quick someone call 911 while Phil and I try to break down this door" Randy said as he kicked the door hoping he would break it down Phil assisted him in kicking while Trish took out her cell phone and dialed 911

Randy and Phil had finally knocked down the door what they saw they didn't like

John was on the floor covered in blood and beaing beaten by his father with a belt

They all stepped in the room

"You kids come one step closer and you'll regret it because John will be paying for your stupidity" Johns dad said as he put the belt around Johns neck almost choking him

"Look you kids better leave before John here really starts to suffer" he added

"You guys better go I'll be fine" John said as he could barely breathe

"We're not leaving until we make sure our friend is safe" Randy told the elder

"Well your friend here is safe because John and I have been bonding spending some father son time and I've been enjoying it" he said

"What kind of parent beats his own child?" Trish asked disgusted by the way Johns dad was almost choking him while John was struggling to breathe

All of a sudden they all heard sirens

"So you kids called the cops huh?" he said

"Well that was something stupid because now John will pay for your actions" suddenly he pulled out a gun and pointed it to Johns head

"Everybody freeze nobody move" shouted an officer

He then saw John with a gun to his head

"Look sir that is something you may not want to do just put the weapon down" the officer said as he got closer point a gun at Johns father

Melina and Trish were both crying Stephanie was hugging both of them as Amy was too while Randy and Phil were in front of the girls making sure they don't get hurt

John grabbed the gun and was trying to get control of it but his father was over powering him

All you can hear was a gun shot they both stopped moving as one of them fell to the ground and the other stood there looking onto his hands which were still carrying the gun another gun shot was heard the officer shot someone there were screams and there was blood all over the place

No one expected it to end that way everything just happened so fast then a woman came in and started screaming

"Noooo what have you done?! You killed him!" she screamed as she started to cry she was obviously Johns mother

* * *

Big shocker there wow I'm so sleepy I've been writing this since like 6 and it's almost 11 PM

Team Novak I hope you enjoyed the chapter I'm really looking forward to your review you know your reviews mean alot to me because you're like the most awesomeness person on Earth xD

Well have a good night people I'm sure I'll update more often :)

Review please :}

The next chapter will make your jaws drop if not you'll just be suprised of the outcome hehe

So it's currently 6:18 AM and I'm up posting this chapter lol


	10. Through This Dark Day

Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter I really appreciate it

Team Novak I loved your review I can't wait for your next update

Chapter Ten: Through This Dark Day

John's Point of View

I slowly opened my eyes and realized where I was I was in a hospital room with all these bandages over my ribs the last thing I remember was my dad and I fighting for the gun afterwards I felt pain I had gotten shot after that everything went blank I'm blinking a few times only to see a Trish, Melina, Randy, Stephanie, Amy, and Phil all starring at me with worried looks on their faces like if they had seen ghosts or something

"Why are you looking at me for" I tell them I was getting annoyed of their glares

"John you're okay" Trish says as she quickly pulls me in to a hug

"We were so worried for you" Melina said as she joins in and hugs me aswell

"Okay I think John should stopped being hugged because he is injured and, and he has to get some rest because he's not gonna get better by the minute you know" Randy said as he pulled Trish and Melina away from me

I feel so confused right now my own father shot me I just wish it was all a dream and wake up I don't think I can make it through all this drama I mean I've been shot and most importantly I'm in love with not one but two people my best friends Melina and Trish and I have feelings for Maryse how twisted can my life get?

I turn to the other side of the bed so I won't see them so I won't see their watery eyes I just don't know what's wrong with me right now I feel so weak, so hurt, and so confused right now

"John" I heard Trish say as she put her arm on my shoulder I can sense that she's either worried or hurt right now by the sound of her delicate voice I feel another hand on my shoulder I guess it's Melina since it feels small and soft

"Is there anything we can do?" she asks I just want to be alone right now be alone and think to myself

"I just want to be alone right now, do you think you guys could come some other time?" I say as a few tears roll down my cheeks

"We were just leaving we'll come visit you tomorrow John" Phil said

I heard the door close I guess everyone left I close my eyes but the second I do the scene just plays instantly I see me dad shooting me I hear the door open once again then a hand on my shoulders

"John" she whispered in to my ear I turn around to see Maryse out of all the people in the world I did not expect to see her god she looks pretty

"Hi" was all I could say

"Are you okay?" she asked me the worried look in her eyes was killig me

"Yeah I just wanted to be alone but that's okay you can stay for awhile" I told her how come I can tell her to say but not my other friends?

"John I'm really sorry about what happened at the dance it's just you were kissing someone else and-" she couldn't even finish

"It's alright Maryse if I were you I would have probably done the same thing" I say

"Do you think we still have a chance of being together?" she asked me

"I don't know Maryse I'm really confused right now" I say and I honestly mean it after kissing both Melina and Trish I'm not sure who I want to be with anymore

"Ohhh" she says I can tell I hurt her by the sound of her soft voice I didn't mean to hurt her it's just I don't wat to be with anybody it I have feelings for other people

"I have to go I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she quickly left I didn't even get a chance to say good bye

I'm stuck here all by myself now and all my thoughts right now are about Trish, Melina, and Maryse gosh why did they have to be so beautiful

Maybe I should make a list of whats good and bad from each girl and decide who I might like better

I hear the door open yet once again only to see my mom coming in

"From now on you're not my son anymore we will move far, far away from you John we wish you were never born I hate you" she screams bursting in to tears

It's official my parents hate me and this day just keeps getting darker I wonder if I'll ever be happy if some day my parents will accept me as their son if that day does come then I guess it's not today

* * *

So it's short I know but I decided to post atleast something

on thenext chapter ohn me the lists about the girls and probably decides who he wants to be with


	11. Still Undecided Well I Was

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter for those who did

Thanks Team Novak for reviewing your reviews are always my favorite

Chapter Eleven: Still Undecided Well I Was

John's Point of View

It had been a few days after the accident or should I say attempt murder so I've made my lists on Maryse, Trish, and Melina

Maryse: Great kisser, long legs, beautiful smile and laugh, a sexy accent (always turns me on), amazing hair, spectacular body, funny, adorable that's pretty much it for her

Melina: Cute, sweet, nice, girly (such a turn on), that one kiss we had made me melt, nerdy (ha she's so fun) hmmm and I always wondered why I fell for her

Last but not least

Trish: Sporty,sometimes girly, attractive, she understands me, she's always been there for me, her beautiful brown eyes when you stare at them you feel like you've gotten lost in heaven, her smile, her laugh so cute, sense of humor, her love for video games and pizza, competitiveness (yet another turn on), the warmth of her hugs, her sweet voice, she's my best friend I've known her forever wow so many things about Trish I can't even name them all

Ok I've decided spend a day with each of them to see who I really want to be with because according to my lists Trish tops it off

* * *

Still John's point of view

Okay so another week passed I spent a day with each of them and I ended up sleeping with each of them great John what the hell did you do the good thing was I lost my virginity with Trish wow we had such a glorious time like we had sex but it was love sex I can't explain with her it just felt so right words couldn't even describes the way it felt having her in my arms kissing

Now Melina on the other hand with her it was just so undescribable like with her it felt so peaceful we did it and I could tell it was her first time by her shyness with me with her it was very sweet like if we were in another place where the only emotion that existed was happiness her arms around me and my god the smell of her hair

Maryse now that was extremely hot our sex was on fire it was super kinky I'm not even going to describe it it's just too much to handle

* * *

No ones point of view

"Wait so you had sex with Maryse, Melina, and Trish and you still don't know who you like John?" Randy asked

"Yeah and it's like I didn't even want it to happen it just did we got into kissing then one thing led to another and bam we did it" John replied

"Seriously John you lost you virginity but you had sex three times man, now that's what I call a man dude you're so lucky like I haven''t even gotten past tounge kissing with Stephanie" said his best friend Randy

"Dude I don't know what to do like I like all three of them and what's worst I had sex with all three of them I don't kow who to choose my heart is telling me be with the one I love the most and then my mind actually has two thoughts, one go out with all of them secretly, and two just stay single Randy I need to make a decision damnit" he told Randy

"Must be tough to be you, dude" Randy answered

"This is what I'm gonna do Radny I'm going to get all of them in a room and tell them I had sex with all three of them and tell them I'm gonna stay single because I feel like I don't deserve either one of them" John told Randy as he left his room

"Good luck John protect your man hood it's not easy telling you had sex with them" Randy screamed

"Randal Keith Orton watch your language son!" Randy's dad screamed

Randy got out his cell phone and called his girlfriend Stephanie

"Hey honey" Stephanie answered

"Hey sweetie I was wondering do you want to go out tongiht like right now to dinner?" he asked her

"Ummm sure I'll just ask my dad okay?" she questioned

"OK sweetie I'll get there wehn I get there" he said

"Bye honey I love you"

"Bye sweetie I love you too"

* * *

Meanwhile John was waiting for his three lovely friends to get to the place he asked them to meet him so he can tell him what he wanted to tell him

He soon turned around and saw all three of them walking towards him

"Okay so I invited you ladies here tot ell you something please take a seat" he told them they each sat down they didn't look happy either they all had glares on their faces like if their about to kill John

"I'm just going to say it.... I had sex with all three of you I didn't want to but I've decided that I don't deserve neither of you and hopefully maybe just maybe we can all just get along" he said all three girls went up to him

Maryse slapped him "John I thought you were differen't" she walked away

"Okay clearly she doesn't want to be my friend" he said as he held his cheek that had just gotten whacked by a vicious right hand

As he was still in pain Melina came up to him and kicked him where it hurts the most he dropped to his knees

"John you seemed different but you're just like every other guy" she walked away aswell

One person left Trish and John was already scared knwoing Trish she wouldn't settle for just one hit

"Wow John I don't know what to say, all I can think about is we had sex and I find out you had sex with not one but two other girls John I'm hurt that night we had was special" she sad by the sound of her voice she was about to cry

"Are you going to hit me like Melina and Maryse did" he said

"No John but I will tell you this I don't think we can be friends anymore" she said as she walked away from him

"I would have rather taken a beating than for her to say we can't be friends anymore" he said to himself

* * *

Ouch tough night for John

Anyways sorry for not updating earlier I've just been caught up with stuff hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter

Team Novak I'm certainly looking forward to your review

Until next time in "Tomorrow is Forever"


	12. Going Away Without Saying Goodbye

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter for those who did

Thanks Team Novak for reviewing your reviews are always number one :)

And I'm truly sorry for making you wait for so long

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Going Away Without Saying Goodbye

"Hey John mom is calling you she says she wants to talk to you downstairs" Randy told John

"About what?" John questioned

"I don't know man but it seems important because some guy in a fancy suit is with her"

"Are you serious?" asked John

"Yeah dude just go downstairs and see for yourself" Randy replied

John headed downstairs where he saw Mrs. Orton and a guy in a fancy suit just like Randy

"Randy told me you wanted me mom" John said

"Yes, I needed to see you John" she said the guy in the suit extended his hand to John

"Hi, I'm Danny Spock I'm here to tell you that some unfortunant events happened John it's better if you take a seat" he spoke John sat down on the couch as did Danny his mom just went into the kitchen to make dinner

"What's the problem Mr. Spock?" John asked the grown man

"John I don't know how to tell you this but..." he stopped for a second

"But what?" John said

"Your parents John they were in an accident John they were in a car accident and they didn't survive I'm so sorry to tell you this John" he told John, John didn't say a thing he was just there thinking about how his parents had died he looked so lifeless almost like he had no emotion at all finally he spoke and said

"And what does this have to do with me?" he said

"Everything they owned John goes to you it's in their will you're the rightful owner of everything" he said

"Me?" asked John

* * *

"Randy can I tell you something?" asked Stephanie as she looked deep into his blue eyes

He grabbed her hand and said "Babe you can tell me anything" he assured her

"Well you know how we always hang out at night time and spend most of that time kissing well I feel like I'm being pressured into having well you know"

"Sex?" he finished for her she nodded "Ohh babe I'm sorry I wasn't trying to pressure you" he said

"I'm not ready for sex yet Randal" she said as she burried her face into his chest

"Babe if you're not ready then we won't have sex" he told her "I don't want to force you to have sex until you know when you're completely ready" he continued "I'll always be here waiting until you're ready"

"So you still want to be with me even though I'm not ready for sex?" she said he wrapped his arms around her tightly

"Of course not babe I'm with you because I love you" he gave her a quick peck on the lips and smiled "I love you and I always will" he said he kissed her passionately she wrapped her arms around his neck

* * *

(A quick note I don't think I ever said Randy's moms name in the story and quite frankly I'm not pleased as just saying Randy's mom so her name will be Alice and his dads name when I mention him will be Carlisle)

"Are you sure you really want to do this John?" Alice asked John he nodded reassuring her that the decision he had made was final

"Yes mom I really want to do this" he replied as he was searching for his bags "I don't know when I'll be back but when I do comeback you will be the first person I will visit I promise you that mom and I really wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me" he said as he handed her an envelope "It's a small amount but it's still something please don't reject it" he added

"John promise me another thing" she said

"Anything"

"Promise me you'll contact me every now and then" she was about to cry

"I promise mom" he hugged her really tight

"We're gonna miss you son" Carlisle spoke he gave John a hug

"I promise you two that when I come back that I will be successful and you two will be proud of me"

Suddenly there was an announcement "The flight for Italy is now boarding please all flight attendants head to door number three-thirty-six to board the plane"

"Well that's your flight son" said Carlisle

"I'm going to miss you two tell Randy that I'll miss him and that he's my best friend" he said as he headed towards the door both Alice and Carlisle waved goodbye

As John got onto the plane he found his seat and he was happy that he got a window seat he always liked to see the view he quickly put on his headphones and started listening to his ipod

_I would have said goddbye to her but she probably hates my guts_ he thought to himself

* * *

"Gone?" he questioned one more time "What do you mean John is gone?" Randy asked for what seemed to be the hundreth time

"He told us to tell you that he's going to miss you and that you were his best friend" his parents told him

"But what about Trish his other best friend and everyone else he cared about how could he leave just like that without saying goodbye or anything?" he said his parents just shrugged and walked away

Ohh boy did Randy Orton have to make alot of phone calls that night but he called someone in particular first and she was speechless when she heard it

* * *

And I'm so sorry for not updating how long has it been about a month? I'm so sorry but I WILL start updating more that's for sure

Thanks for reading the chapter hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you will leave reviews

I'm looking forward to Team Novak's review as I always do :)

This chapter took me forever to write I started it out then I lost my focus on it and eventually didn't finish it earlier

But there it was anyway goodnight folks until the next chapter

_On the next chapter: Randy tells everyone that was close to John about his sudden disappearance and a certain blonde is heart broken_

PS: Sorry about all the spelling mistakes


	13. My Self Destruction is All Your Fault

Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them very much

Team Novak loved your review but then again I always love your reviews I see you like Randy and Stephanie alot haha they're cute

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter

I felt really happy for some reason and I wanted to update and I didn't want to make you guys wait for a super long time for a new chapter unlike some people *Team Novak* aha all joking aside but Team Noval you really need to update :) I feel weird just calling you by your Pen Name haha I would call you by your real name if I knew it 8P

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: My Self Destruction is All Your Fault

"But he didn't even say goodbye to me Randy" Trish said as she was crying a river

"I know sweetie, John didn't say goodbye to me either you're not the only one he didn't say goodbye to anyone Trish" he held her tightly in his arms

"I love him Randy I don't know how I'll live without him" she buried her face in his chest "He's my best friend and I had strong feelings for him I still do Randy"

"I know Trish, I know it hurts but my parents said that John was going to comeback so we just have to wait until that day" he said

"I don't want to wait until that day Randal I want John to comeback now and I want to tell him that I want to be with him for the rest of my life and I want to to be my best friend forever he promised me we would always be friend no matter what" she sobbed

"Trish everyone is sad about John's decision you are not the only one suffering okay John's going to comeback one day he's going to comeback and you know why he's going to comeback because you're his best friend and he wouldn't just leave forever he'll be back Trish" he told her trying to cheer her up

"Well I better go Randal my parents are probably waiting for me at home call me if you have any news about John I'll see you at school tomorrow" she left before Randy could even say goodbye he immediately got his cell phone and called his girlfriend Stephanie

_"Hey baby" she said_

"Hi honey" he responded

_"So how's everything going? I mean with Trish" she asked_

"Well I just spent the last few hours trying to cheer her up and my shirt is full of tears and have I ever told you I love your voice it makes my heart melt" he complimented

_"Aww you're so sweet honey and it's one of the reasons why I love you"_

"And what are the other reasons if I may know Mrs. Future Orton" he said as he smirked to himself

_"Haha don't flatter yourself babe I don't know if my father will let me marry you considering you have been to his office many times" she giggled_

"Come on Steph you know you're going to marry me one day"

_"I'll think about it babe but I have to go it's dinner time and well you know how my dad can be bye I love you"_

"Bye love you too" they both hung up the phone Randy jogged through the hall way to downstairs until he heard his mother talking on the phone and decided to listen in on the conversation

"John I know you decided you wanted to leave for awhile but if you ever decide to comeback early please don't hesitate into coming over here we all miss you" he heard his mother say

"She's talking to John" he whispered to himself

"John is there any chance you might leave Florida and comeback here because I really miss you and all your friends do too"

"John's in Florida?" Randy asked himself he quickly ran back upstairs

* * *

Trish was in her bedroom look at some old pictures of her and John when they were smaller then she had a flash back

_"John promise me something" seven-year old Trish asked_

_"Anything Trish" said John_

_"Promise me we'll always be best friends even when we have the biggest fights" she held out her pinky "Pinky promise me John"_

_"I pinky promise" he said as he grabbed her pinky with his shaking it as an agreement "But now you have to promise me something Trish" he said_

_"What do I have to promise you know John?" she asked_

_"That one day we'll be more than best friends" he said as now he was the one sticking out his pinky_

_"What do you mean by more than best friends John?" asked Trish_

_"Don't ask questions just promise me Trish and when we're older I'll tell you what I mean by that okay?" he said she agreed and shook his pinky he pulled her into a hug_

_"You're my best friend ever Trish" he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek_

_"Ewww John you kissed me what f you have germs" she said wiping off her cheek John laughed_

_"One day you'll know what I mean by more than best friends Trish one day and even on that day you'll still be and always will be my best friend" he said_

_"Oh my god what do you mean by that John tell me now!" she screamed John started running away from her and she started running after him trying to catch him_

_"You're the worst best friend ever John!" she said as she stopped knowing she wouldn't catch John_

_"And you're the best, best friend ever!" he said as he started running towards Trish_

"John I made you that promise to be more than best friends but when I finally decided to tell you my feelings you fucked two other girls including me" she said to herself "Why couldn't have I told you my feelings earlier" she started crying "I'm so stupid" she said to herself as she got the blade from her pocket and cut herself yet once again she felt cutting herself was the only way to take away the pain she felt she wiped the blood away and rolled down her sleeves so her cuts won't be noticeable and that night she cried herself to sleep

* * *

I totally hate myself for making Trish emo what's wrong with me!!

Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter

Make me happy by leaving reviews please :)

PS: Sorry for any spelling mistakes


	14. Whisper Hello, I Miss You Quite Terribly

Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter to all those who did reviews are gladly appreciated

A quick note I changed my Pen name hopefully I stick to this one for a long time :)

Team Novak oh my gosh I kind of thought that I knew your name because of some of the chapters in "Make You Smile" but then I was thinking that I didn't know your name so I decided to ask you and then you told me Sharie and in my mind I was like I knew her name was Sharie lol did that make sense?

I was looking on your profile the other day more like right now lol and I couldn't help but notice you have the number 18 on it is that your age? Because if it is wow we have many years apart from eachother lol

And OH MY GOD! When are you going to update? LOL

Chapter Fourteen: Whisper Hello, I Miss You Quite Terribly

* * *

So it's been almost a month since John left and almost a month of pain for Trish all John has been thinking about are three girls and their names are: Maryse, Melina, and Trish while Trish on the other hand was thinking of John while she harmed herself yet once again she locked herself in her room so no one can catch her cutting herself she never thought she would cut herself just to take pain away

The bell rang as it was time for second period Trish went to the bathroom nobody was in there so she decided to cut herself just to contain herself from crying once again a few drop of blood fell on the sink she heard the door and immediately put everything away she pulled down her sleeves and rushed into one of the stalls

"I just can't believe he's gone you know? Like he means so much to both of us"

"He does mean alot to the both of us but-" she paused

Trish recognized their voices it was Melina and Maryse

"Trish come out we know you're in here" Trish heard she came out

"How did you know I was in-"

"We saw you come in here earlier" Maryse cut her off

"Why are you doing this to yourself Trish?" Melina asked Trish as she poined to her arms the blood had seeped through her sleeves

"And don't say it was an accident because there's blood on the sink too" Maryse added

"I'm heart broken" was all Trish said and it was all she needed to say Maryse and Melina both hugged her

"We all are" they said

"It's just I love him so much" Trish added

"Why don't we get out of here and go somewhere fun have a day to ourselves just us girls?" Melina suggested

* * *

"You know this was a good idea you guys I really needed to do something crazy" Trish said

"You know I'd feel pretty bad if I were John I mean think about it he likes all three of us but can't decide who he wants to be with that's kind of hard" Maryse told the girls

"I feel pretty bad for treating him the way I did on that night" Melina said

"We all did things to John we wished we hadn't done but he understood why we did it I think I mean how could he not understand us?" responded Trish

* * *

"How was school honey?" Trish's mom asked

"School was great she lied to her parents" she ran up the stairs to her bedroom Trish jumped on her bed and turn on the TV Trish heard the phone ring she went to it but first checked the caller I.D.

_'Private Number'_

It read she picked up thinking it might be important

"Hello?" Trish answered

"Hello" a voice whispered "I miss you quite terribly" the person hung up

Trish was confused either she was going crazy or that was John's voice

* * *

"Roses for a beautiful girl" Randy said as he handed his girlfriend the roses he got her

"You know exactly what to do to make a girl weak Randal" she said as she greeted him with a kiss

"And you know how to make a guy keep wanting more" he said as he went in for another kissed Stephanie didn't mind at all

"I love you" he said

"I love you too Randal"

* * *

"I wonder if she recognized my voice?" John said to himself "This was a mistake I shouldn't have called I'm still confused about my feelings" he mummbled he got his iPod and started listening to his favorite band Sugarcult he was layed their on his bed thinking and listening to his favorite song Memory by Sugarcult he was so confused

"Hey John how about going out tonight?" Jake asked his best friend John he thought about it for a few seconds

"Sure why not Jake" he answered

* * *

Kind of short I know well hope you guys liked it and I can't wait to read thereviews you guys leave :)


	15. Even The Best fall Down Sometimes

Thanks for the reviews just a little preview for this chapter I **WILL** skip some years just for some ideas I have in mind

Chapter Fifthteen: Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes

"Oh my god my head hurts so much Jakey" John said as he rubbed his head

"Stop calling my Jakey, Johnny and if wouldn't be hurting if you wouldn't have been drinking so much last night" responded Jake

"You seemed to like that name since that was what Michelle calling you last night" he said as he rolled over to the other side of the bed

"Well that's different she is a beautiful woman and it's cute when she says it and I think I'm in love dude" he said as he sat next to John who quickly sat up

"Woah, woah, woah, woah Jake Hager in love with a girl he met about two weeks ago?" John teased Jake whacked him on the head "Geeze no need to get violent here" he joked

"Well maybe I am in love with Michelle I mean she's just so beatiful she's like an angel" said Jake

"Why don't you ask her out?" John asked Jake

"Well it's easy to say it but it's harder to actually ask her out I mean what if she says no man? Or what if she already has a boyfriend?"

"Jake why don't I help you into asking her out on a date tonight when we go back to the club I'll hook you up" he said full of confidence

"Really you'd do that for me?" he asked

"Sure what are friends for? I mean when I came here you were the first to make me feel welcomed and you've become an extremely close friend to me" he said

"Almost as close as your best friend Randal?" he asked

"Almost you're like a second best friend to me someone who actually understands me"

"Well John you are my best friend you're like the brother I never had" he said John smiled

"Thanks that means alot to me Jakey" he teased yet once again Jake gave him a glare "Okay, okay I'll stop"

"So have you decided to go back?" Jake asked

"Back where?"

"Back home you know where your true love is and your parents live I mean don't you miss them?" he asked John

"Well yeah I miss my parents and my brother Randy I also miss my best friend Trish as for love I don't want to be in love not now not ever it's just too much pain" he responded "I don't want to go back there I came here to have a new begining and I'm not turning back"

"Well you could at least visit them I'm sure they miss you alot"

"I'm sure they do miss me alot as much as I miss them but I can't go back there" was the last thing John said

Later on that same night...

"So Michelle I have a friend who's attracted to you but he's afraid to ask you out because of two reasons one he thinks you might be in a relationship already and two he's afriad of rejection he hasn't liked a girl this much until he met you" John told Michelle as she took his hands into hers

"Listen John I know where this is going but I am not interested in you I don't see you that way" she told him as he chuckled a bit she clearly got this whole situatuion mixed up

"No Michelle you got it all wrong I'm not interested in you either it's Jake who I'm talking about he's the one that likes you I'm just trying to help him" he told her she laughed in relief

"Oh thank god because it would be kind of weird if you the one that was interested in me" she said "Jake are you serious? He likes me?"

"Yes he does alot now the question is do you like him" he said as he raised his eyebrows and waited for a response

"I do feel something very special for him to tell you the truth" she said

"Well isn't this perferct you two both have feelings for eachother now I suggest you show him how you feel take control and rock his world like right now Michelle" he said as he pushed her to where Jake was and they were now eye to eye

"Yup I'm so good at hooking people up now Frank get me another beer and also a few for Jake and Michelle" he told the bar tender

"Yes Sir" he said

"And one more thing please don't call me Sir call me John I'm only eightteen and calling me Sir makes me feel so old" he said

"Of course John right away"

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Can you believe it Trish we finally finished college and not only that but we all did it together you guys" he said to every it was Saturday and well Randy, Trish, Stephanie, Maryse, Melina, Amy, and Phil would always meet up at the park to hang out

"You know what's even better we're all going to be Wrestlers since my dad owns the business now we all know he's going to give us a chance to do it" Stephanie stated

"I love you babe" Randy said to his girlfriend of many years they both shared a kiss

"Get a room" Trish teased

"Hey Phil and I find that very offensive considering we're making out too you know" Amy joked

"You know we've been friends for a long time you guys" Maryse said

"Hey Melina think fast" Trish said as she quickly got up and threw a water ballon at Melina who was now soaked in water

"You know Trish I knew you were going to pull a stunt like this so I loaded the picnic basket with water balloons" she opened the picnic basket and threw some water ballons at Trish every started doing the same thing

There was laughter and smiles from all of them they all knew they were having fun but the one thing that they didn't know is that they were being spied on by three people

"Wait hold it just a second there John you mean to tell me you had and still have feelings for those three women over there?" Michelle asked for what seemed like the hundredth time she had asked that question and John had answered that question every time

"Babe he already said yes like ninety-nine times" Jake told his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek

"More like a hundred" John mumbled

"Anyways ever since I had feelings for each of them well I had intimacy with all three of them and I confessed to all of them at thte same time and well I basically got my ass kicked and well my parents died awhile after that so I left and moved to Florida where I met you Jake"

"You know I'm glad you moved John other wise I would have never gotten together with Michelle her" said Jake as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed

"Speaking of which tomorrow is our five-year anniversery Jake and well John I agree with Jake we probably wouldn't have hooked up if it weren't for you" Michelle responded

"They seem like they're having fun I mean I wonder if they miss me" John mumbled

"Well why don't you go over there right now" Jake said

"Because I'm not sure of how they will react I mean we haven't seen nor talked to eachother in five years"

"Well you never know until you try" Michelle said

"Well maybe one day I'll talk to them but for now I'm going to visit my parents"

"Hey John what if our dog accidentally went over there where your friends are and played with one of them and Michelle and I are too busy to go get Ranma our dog and you had to go over there" Jake prompted Michelle smiled

"You guys wouldn't" John begged

"Ohh we so would" just then Michelle let go of the dog's leash and started running towards the group while Jake and Michelle just ran off

"Ohh great Ranma is over there and I have to go get him okay John do this really fast maybe they won't noticed you" he said as he quickly put on his hood and started running after Ranma

"Hey is that a dog running towards us?" Melina asked

"I think it is" Amy asnwered just then the dog jumped on Phil

"Ummm would it be okay to say that I'm scared right now" Phil said as the dog was growling at him a bit then he started licking his face

"Who knew Phil was afraid of dog spit" joked Randy

"Ranma bad boy here come on" said John as he took Ranma by the leash "I am so sorry about my dogs actions" said John who was starring at the ground to avoid eye contact with any of them

"Umm no problem hey you sound familiar do I know you" Phil said

"Uhh no we've never seen eachother but I have go to bye" John said as he quickly ran off with the dog hoping that they wouldn't recognize him

"What a strange dog owner" Phil said as he scratched the back of his head

"Anways back to what we were doing" Amy said as she threw water balloons all over the place

* * *

"Yeah you guys way to leave me chasing after the dog and almost exposing myself to my friends" JOhn said as he caught his breath Jake and Michelle just laughed

"Well maybe you should just tell your friends you're back and that you want to catch up on the time you guys missed with eachother"

"Yeah that's really easy to say but hard to do" John said "Listen I gotta go I'm going to go visit my parents so I'll meet you guys at the house" John said as he left them

He walked to his old house he remembered some old memories of him and the streets he used to walk

_As both Randy and John walked their way to school they saw their best friend Trish Stratus walking also they decided to catch up to her_

_"Boo" both Randy and John startled Trish_

_"Don't you guys ever do that again" as she playfully smacked each one of them on the arm_

_Then she hugged and kissed both of them on the cheek_

_"So what do you think of the new girl Trish?" Randy asked Trish with curiosity_

_"Who Melina? She's a very sweet girl and she's got the looks of a cheerleader and well we are looking for a new co captain if we want to compete against other schools" she responded_

_"She's extremely sexy" Randy answered_

_John was silent throughout the whole walk to school until Trish decided to find out why_

_"Why the long face buddy?" she asked_

_"I had that dream again you know the one where my parents left me and said I was good for nothing" he said trying to hold back his tears but he just couldn't he started crying_

_Trish pulled him into a hug instantly_

_"Ohhh honey it's okay everything will be alright I'm here for you Randal is here for you right Randal" she motioned a hand signal for Randy to join the hug_

_"Ohhh uhh right you know I love you dude and we'll always be here for you" as he joined them_

_"It's not helping" he said as he pushed Randy out of their hug and kept on holding on to Trish_

Finally he came to the front of his old house where Randy's parents raised him as one of their own he knocked on the door which was immediately opened by his parents

"Mom Dad" he said as they both pulled him into a long and strong hug

"We've missed you son" they both said they all sat down for a long conversasion

"So you don't want Randy to know you're back?" she questioned

"I don't want him to know yet I want to be the one to tell him" he said as he took off his jacket and put it on the sofa they all heard a knock

"Mom open up I'm home it's me Randy I forgot my keys again" he screamed

"Qucik through the back door John" his father said

"Remember don't tell Randy" John said as he ran through the back his mom finally opened the door

"What took you so long mom?" Randy asked his mom

"I was just coming down the stairs Randal" she said with a smile hoping her son would believe it

"Well what's for dinner coz I'm starving" as he sat down on the couch and noticed a jacket next to him

"Hey who's jacket is this?" he asked "It looks kinda familiar" he added

"Ohhh it's one of my friends jackets he forgot it when he left to go pick up some groceries honey" his mom responded

"Ohhh" was all he said

_Where have I seen this jacket before?_ Randy thought to himself

* * *

"Hey Trish Mel and I just wanted to say we're really proud of you" Maryse said

"Proud for not being emo anymore because even the best fall down sometimes Trish and we all fell down back then Trish" Melina added

"Well girls I can't help but wonder where he is now I mean is he happy? Does he have a girlfriend? Has he finished college yet? I hope he comes back one day" she said with a small sigh

"We all wish he would come back Trish" Melina and Maryse both said

"You know I still remember that night he told us he slept with all three of us I remember it like it was just yesterday" Trish said

_"Okay so I invited you ladies here to tell you something please take a seat" he told them they each sat down they didn't look happy either they all had glares on their faces like if their about to kill John_

_"I'm just going to say it.... I had sex with all three of you I didn't want to but I've decided that I don't deserve neither of you and hopefully maybe just maybe we can all just get along" he said all three girls went up to him_

_Maryse slapped him "John I thought you were differen't" she walked away_

_"Okay clearly she doesn't want to be my friend" he said as he held his cheek that had just gotten whacked by a vicious right hand_

_As he was still in pain Melina came up to him and kicked him where it hurts the most he dropped to his knees_

_"John you seemed different but you're just like every other guy" she walked away aswell_

_One person left Trish and John was already scared knwoing Trish she wouldn't settle for just one hit_

_"Wow John I don't know what to say, all I can think about is we had sex and I find out you had sex with not one but two other girls John I'm hurt that night we had was special" she sad by the sound of her voice she was about to cry_

_"Are you going to hit me like Melina and Maryse did" he said_

_"No John but I will tell you this I don't think we can be friends anymore" she said as she walked away from him_

"I remember that night too"

"Me too Trish me too"

* * *

Don't kill me for skipping so many years :) it's currently 1:20 AM and I just finished writing this chapter

Well hope you guys enjoyed and review :)

And sorry for any mistakes


	16. Scars and Souvenirs

Reviews are the best thing you guys do for me :)

Chapter Sixteen: Scars and Souvenirs

"Dude why don't you just tell them you're here already" Jake insisted

"I won't for the last time I have my reason and besides do you really want me to start hanging out with them and leave you guys on the side?" he teased

"Well we've already got all this planned out John Jake and I have decided that we're going to meet your friends so when you finally have the guts to tell them that you're here we'll all be able to get along" Michelle spoke

"You guys can't do that to me that's social suicide" John answered immediately "Michelle you can't be serious about this do you know how they will feel like if they find out you guys knew about me and didn't tell them about me they would freak!" John exclaimed

"Or we can tell them we have a best friend named John Cena but says you still live in Florida ever thought of that?" Jake said with grin

"Or you guys can just stay quiet have no contact with them at all" he insisted

"Or we can stop saying or and" Michelle was interrupted by Jake

"Or" he joked

"Shut up Jake" she said as she playfully hit him on the on "Or John you can just stop being afriand man up and tell your friends that you're back"

"Because I'm afraid of what might happen I mean what if they forgot about me or what if they don't want to be my friend anymore?" he exaggerated

"Randy treated you like a brother and Trish she's been your best friend for like ever and not to mention that she loves you, you fool!" Michelle screamed as she tried to talk some sense into John

* * *

"Bullshit I say how come I'm always the last to know these things?" Randy furiously asked

"You're not the last I still haven't told Melina Phill and I broke up" Amy told him

"So why did you two break up?" Stephanie asked

"Our relationship was more like kinda of the 'we're not falling inlove we're just falling apart' thing so we both decided to take a break meet other and meet other people" responded Amy

"But you two were together for so long Amy it breaks my heart just to think that two of my closest friends have broken apart" Trish said it sounded like she was about to burst into tears

"Trish you don't have to cry we both decided on this decision" she reassured her

"It's just I liked seeing you both happy with eachother" the Canadian told the Redhead

"Trish seriously we're both fine it's nothing to cry over" she was pratically begging her not to cry

"Okay Trish enough crying I told you all to come over here because I think my mom is having an affair with one of my dad's friends" he said to the group

"You're mom isn't that kind of a woman" Maryse spoke

"Well it's just I found a guys sweater and she told me it was a friends sweater and she's on the phone constantly and everytime I'm near her when she's on it she hangs up and tells me she was talking to a friend and emphasis on the word friend" Randy kept going

"Well maybe she's not cheating on your father and she's planning something for someone special?" Melina suggested

"I don't think so she spends way too much time with this guy and I need your help to find out if she's really cheating on me so will you guys help me?" he asked

"Of course we will Randy even thought we don't think you're mom is being unfaithful to your father" Stephanie pleaded

"Well she's meeting with this same guy tonight and I know exactly where and we're going to go there right now" he said as he stood up

"I guess we follow him?" said Phil

"Ummm I think so" Trish responded

* * *

"So do you ever plan on telling Randal you're here John?" Alice Orton asked John

"Yeah eventually just not now you know when I think the time is right" he answered

_"Look there's my mom and that man she's always talking to I can never see his face because he always has a hood on" Randy told everyone_

_"Is it me or does that man seem awfully familiar I mean the jacket" Phil said_

_"What are you all doing here?" they all stood they frozen Randy recognized the voice it was Carlise his father_

_"Dad umm what are you doing here?" Randy said nervously_

_"I just asked you the same thing" his dad responded_

_"Umm well I uhh" Randy had nothing to say_

_"Well you all better get going it's awfully late and I bet your mothers are all worried" he told them_

_"But mom's not hope dad she's having an affair with that man right there" Randy pointed towards his mother and the 'man'_

_"Why don't you go find out son I'm sure you'll be suprised with who you mother is "cheating" with" as he did the air quotes on cheating_

_Randy quickly made his way over to his mother everyone followed_

"So this is the man who you're having an affair with mother?" Randy asked Alice and John stood still Randy couldn't recognise John because his back was turned on them

"Randy it isn't what you think" Alice said as she qucikly went over to her son

"I want to see the face of this man who is taking you away from me and dad" Randy said John grinned how stupid was Randy was he serious about this having an affair theory? he took off his hood and turned around eveyones jaw dropped it was John their best long friend

"Mom isn't having an affair Randy" John said to him

"John you're... you're.. you're?"

"Back? Yes Randy I'm back" he finished his sentence for him "Although it kind of hurts knwing that you thought I was having something with our mother Randal" he continued "Listen I have some where to be so I'll talk to you later" John left nobody knew who was more stunned John seeing them or them seeing John this was not the situation John Cena had planned to be in when he want to tell his friends he was back

* * *

"They know I'm back" John told Michelle and Jake

"See now that wasn't hard was it John" Michelle said

"Actually it was now if you would excuse me I'm going to go change my pants because I think I peed on myself" John said as he went directly to his room

"Okay now that was awkward" Jake said

* * *

Ugh this chapter sucks big time I had writers block whatever that is I'm thinking of starting a new story :) yup yup

I'm going to tell you what's it about just to see if you guys approve if it ;)

Poetically Pathetic: A Heart Breaking Romance

John Cena is secretly inlove with Trish Stratus but she hates his guts all they ever do is argue but what happens when she's involved in an accident that causes her to lose her memory will John take advantage of this situation? Cena/Stratus

Well until next time :)

Review this crappy chapter please


	17. Shattered

Reviews are very much appreciated. :)

This chapter was inspired by the song entitled "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday there are two versions of this song I like both but prefer the second version, which is the shorter one.

This chapter will suck simply because I'm not good with putting songs into a chapter. :)

Chapter Seventeen: Shattered (There's a Light, There's a Sun)

_And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on_

"I love her so much Michelle." John said

"Then why don't you tell her I'm sure she'll be happy to know that you feel the same way." Michelle responded.

"I'm afraid that she won't feel the same and that her other two best friends will get jealous or something and I don't want them to fight over me." he responded.

_But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning_

"I'd just rather not form a relationship at all if it means her not being friends with them anymore." he added.

"John, they'll have to understand that you two were meant for eachother and that you don't love them like you love Trish."

"I just want to run to her and tell her how much I love her you know?" he said "Like she's the one who's always been there for me"

_Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced_

"Well why don't you?" Michelle asked him.

"Because I feel ike a jackass I lead her on and I left like nothing without leaving a letter or saying goodbye."

"John if she eally does love you she'll forgive you for that and be with you no matter what."

"It's like all our years of friendship were lost because I was stupid enough to leave her Michelle, I left her and I can't forgive myself for that."

_All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over_

"John do you love her?" Michelle questioned.

"Yes, I do I love her alot."

"Then go to her."

"What should I tell her?" he asked.

"That you love her and that you want to be with her forever."

* * *

"I'll get the door" Trish said as she moved along making her way to the door, she opened it to reveal a certain John Cena "John" was all that managed to escape her lips "What are you doing here? In front of my door?" she asked.

"Trish I love you and I want to be with you. You're the person I belong to I want us to be together just like the way you wanted us to be all those years ago." he told her as he got closer.

"John I uhh I don't know what to say." she responded.

"Tell me that you love me and it will be alright" he told her as he planted a soft and sweet kiss on her lips.

* * *

Yes that last line is from the song "I Must Be Dreaming" by The Maine haha. :)

I kind of liked this chapter, it turned out pretty decent.

Well I'm off to work on "Poetically Pathetic" so until the next chapter.

PS: I know it was short but long chapters take me days to complete. xD


	18. Don't Say Goodbye

Hmmm, I feel like it's been forever since I've last updated.

Chapter Eighteen: Don't Say Goodbye

_You're all I cared about  
Yesterday we were laughing  
Today I'm left here asking  
Where has all the time gone now  
I'm left alone somehow  
Growing up and getting older  
I don't want to believe it's over_

"Look John I don't want you in my life anymore." Trish told him not breaking eye contact with him.

"But you mean so much to me Trish." John responded.

"If I really did you wouldn't have left."

_Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye_


End file.
